As the electronic industry advances rapidly, electronic products sold in the market, regardless of their quality, quantity or type are changing day after day. However, most of us emphasize on the powerful functions and high performance of the electronic products and neglect the importance of the safety of the electronic products. To assure consumers' safety, many safety tests are required for testing electronic products.
A safety test generally includes the testing items such as the AC/DC, extra high voltage, high-power voltage resistance, insulated resistor, grounding resistor, dynamic electric leak of an electronic finished goods, semi-finished goods and electronic components. The safety test also simulates the insulation deterioration of the electronic products to discover any problem such as electric shock, sparking and overheat and helps manufacturers to obtain certifications for the related international safety regulations such as UL, TUV and CE, etc. as to globalize their markets of electronic products and allow consumers to use electronic products safety with peace of mind. Therefore, safety tests are definitely important.
It is noteworthy that each testing item of the present safety test is performed manually and their measured results are recorded to determine whether or not a product goes beyond an international standard specification. In other words, the safety test taken at each testing point of an electronic product is performed manually and sequentially. Such arrangement requires a great deal of manpower to control and execute the test, and obviously consumes lots of time. Therefore, a way of reducing the testing time and saving manpower to optimize the efficiency of safety tests demands manufacturers' immediate attention and a feasible solution.